Bankai
by Kensei Rueketsueki
Summary: Watch what happens when four new teens enter the Soul Society lime light.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that Captain Kuchiki is teaching this class!" Kensei said looking at the large rocky battle field in the back of the room. This particular room was deigned as a specialty room. It looked like a normal classroom, except the rear wall had been taken out and a large battle field was placed in back of the school. The field was used for Bankai Training, one of the hardest classes to be accepted into.

"Yeah, it's so cool that Captain Kuchiki is teaching the class, I mean he must be busy, his family is the highest ranking family in the entire Seireitei and not to mention he is a captain, and now he's a teacher, you have to say that man is something!" Peako said a lot more lively than Kensei or Akatsuki could have imagined.

"I also herd that besides form Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake, and Lieutenants Nanao Ise and Hisagi Shuuhei are also going to be teaching the class." Raven said as he walked up from behind us. Raven Chenn, Akatsuki Michihayato, Peako Shinshizuma, and Kensei Rueketsueki, had been best friends since they entered the Soul Reaper Academy. Raven and Akatsuki were both form the rukongai districts, while Peako and Kensei were high ranking nobles, so they pretty much consider it fate that we became friends.

"Four captain class soul reapers?!" exclaimed Akatsuki, "Why so many? Do they think we're going to be that much trouble?"

"Well if you do look at the past, we were not exactly the perfect students." Peako said before the four of us gave a quick sarcastic laugh.

BANG! The door flung open and four figures walked through Captain Kuchiki, followed by Captain Ukitake, Nanao Ise and Hisagi Shuuhei. Byakuya walked to the front of the room while Captain Uketake and the Lieutenants walked to an 'L' shaped balcony that overlooked both the classroom and the battlefield.

"I am Captain of the Sixth Company, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki; you will refer to me as Captain Kuchiki and nothing else. There are a few rules in this class, wither you choose to follow them or not will result in one of three things, the mastery of the Bankai release, your termination from this course, or the loss of you're life." After stating the last point there was a hushed murmur that spread through the room. "These sheets are a list of rules that will effect how smoothly or rough this class will go for you." Then before anyone could blink an eye there was a piece of 

parchment that lay in front of everyone, and Captain Kuchiki was standing at the front of the classroom again. "Any questions?" he asked with his gaze glued to the back of the room.

The class was silent and didn't do anything but stare at the rules then back at the captain, back and forth their gazes moved between the two, like they were looking for a reason for the rules on the captains face.

"I said, any questions? It's a question it needs a reply." Captain Kuchiki said as his eyes moved from they're previous resting spot to glare back and forth across the room.

"N-n-no!" Chimed the entire class, but his eyes kept moving, "C-captain Kuchiki!" after that he walked up to the balcony then in the same monotone voice he said looking down but keeping his head held high.

"Class dismissed!"

As the four of us walked out the door and away from the Captain in udder silence, no one spoke until we were in a completely different wing of the school.

"OK! That was officially the scariest intro I have ever faced in my entire life, and it wasn't even a one on one." Said Peako

"I know what you mean, Raven here was shaking like a chicken having a seizure." Kensei said as he gave Raven a tiny smirk.

BANG!!

"Damn…you…"


	2. Chapter 2

"OK, you guys I'm not so sure about this class, Captain Kuchiki is kind of scary." Kensei said as he looked at his three friends.

"Calm down, we are taking Captain Kurotsuchi's class; I don't think that it can get any worse." Peako said confidently, "After all don't you and I have like diplomatic immunity or something?"

As she finished her sentence Captain Ukitake walked in followed by Hisagai, and Nanao.

"Captain Kuchiki has a Meeting of Seireitei Nobility assembly today there fore he will not be joining us." Ukitake said as the class let out a sigh of relief, "Any questions?"

"Captain Ukitake?" began Peako

"Yes Miss. Shinshizuma?"

"Aren't you part of a noble family too?"

"Yes but the meetings are excruciatingly boring; so I leave it up to others like you're parents to call the shots." As he finished both Peako and Kensei let out a short laugh. "Well then, Byakuya left some book work to do on the Shikai release…" a low groan came form the entire class, "but on a day like this I think that it would be much more effective if you just paired in groups of four and performed the Shikai release. So everyone get up grab four people and spread out on the battlegrounds." A roar arose from the excited students and they were soon spread out across the field in large squares practicing Shikai with the guidance of Captain Ukitake and the Lieutenants.

"Sing Chi hi ga Tatsumimasu Hari!" (One thousand Flaming Needles) hollered Raven

"Destroy Hitokotomioiwazuri!" (Silence of the Earth) shouted Akatsuki

"Fly Kokuro Kogaiaku Hirozukoga!" (Royal Crimson Moth) Kensei yelled

"Rip Kuraiami Kuroi Siago!" (Dark Breath of Death) screamed Peako

The four zanpak-to's clanked and crashed together. They whistled through the air to crash against each other.

"You left your self open, Raven!" screamed Kensei

"So did you Kensei!" teased Akatsuki

"Watch you're back!" warned Peko

"You should to Peako!" taunted Raven

When the dust cleared the battle had ended in a stalemate. Each had their zanpak-to's blade at another's neck forming a small square.

"Bravo!" exclaimed Ukitake and Nanao who happened to be nearby, "You four definitely show ton's of potential, not many of the students I have been watching have completely mastered 

the Shikai release as you four have, Mr. Rueketsueki, and Miss. Shinshizuma, it's obvious where you're strength came from, but I don't recall you're names he said as he looked at Raven and Akatsuki.

"I'm Akatsuki Michihayato of Rukongai District Eighty."

"And I'm Raven Chenn also from Rukongai District Eighty."

"District Eighty? Hmm." Said the captain looking at the two intently, "The same district as Captain Zaraki, impressive, it seams that we should just recruit Soul Reapers from Nobility and District Eighty, it seams like those two groups pump out the most reliable fighters. Well I believe it's time for you to go, it was a pleasure to meet you two." He and Nanao walked over to some of the other groups. The four sheathed their swords and walked back toward the school.

"OK I think it's official, all we need to do is make sure Captain Kuchiki never comes to class and we'll have a great time!" Akatsuki said which cast large smiles on the other three.

"I have taken note that there are a few nobles in this class." Captain Kuchiki looked at Peako and Kensei then looked at Arahito Kira, Iziru Kira's little brother, "I would like to inform you three, that just because you are nobility, you will not be treated to higher standard than the other students." Then turned and began writing on the board.

"So much for our diplomatic immunity," Kensei whispered to Peako

"Mr. Rueketsueki, you shall not talk unless spoken to." Captain Kuchiki said while he continued writing on the board.

"Y-yes sir" Kensei said looking down at the table

"That was a statement, Mr. Rueketsueki, not a question. It required no answer."

Kensei just looked at the table before looking at Peako, Akatsuki, and Raven who were at the brink of hysterical laughter. All Kensei could do was shoot an irritated "damn you" look at his friends.

The class went on forever. Captain Kuchiki talked forever on only the Shikai release, it seamed trivial to the four students sitting in the back, for a few reasons. One each of them had already mastered Shikai, and mastery of the Shikai release was already required to be accepted into the class. The four shinigami just looked at each other then at Captain Kuchiki who continued to write on the board, with his back to them, but not for long. Raven opened his mouth and let out a 

large but silent yawn. Once his eyes opened two seconds after the Captain was standing right in front of him

"Mr. Chenn I apologize if I bore you." He said looking straight down at Raven, who was scared out of his damn mind, "If it would be more convenient for you why don't you step outside and wake up again."

"I-I-I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki," Began Raven, "It will…" before Raven could finish his sentence the Captain was back at the front of the room writing on the board.

Raven looked at the other three, all they could do was look back, shake their heads, and display a terrible smirk that made Raven cringe.

It was a blazing day in the Seireitei, outside heat waves raced to see which one could reach the Soul Reaper Academy first to cause all manner of discomfort. For some odd reason Raven, Akatsuki, Kensei and Peako had gone to class early, despite their fear of Captain Kuchiki, just to find a place to sit and rest. So there they were sitting in the back of the room looking like wilted flowers fanning themselves with their ridiculously long homework assignments from the night before.

"Damn summer heat!" Kensei finally said as he slammed the stack of papers down on the desk causing the other three to jump, before dropping his head down to the desk and closing his eyes, "I can't wait to go home; at least we have shade there! Hasn't anyone heard of a damn tree around here?! It's not very hard to figure out, a damn tree equals damn shade, and damn shade equals cool air!?"  
When he didn't hear anyone's response, he lifted his head to see Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei looking at him like he was crazy and Lieutenant Nanao Ise behind him trying hard not to explode into laughter.

"Nanao, have you ever herd of a, _damn tree_?" Hisagi asked with a disgusting amount of sarcasm as he turned to his friend, "I believe they're those wooden things you sit on, you know like the ones in front of the Academy."

"No, I think they're those things that you hang your cloaks, and kimonos on." She said before the two of them burst into hysterical laughter. Kensei just watched in horror at the fact that the lieutenants had just herd him go on an all out wild cuss attack. Soon his friends were laughing 

just as hard as the lieutenants. After a few more loud laughs the lieutenants calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Mr. Rueketsueki," exclaimed Hisagi, "Who would have though that the young lord of the Rueketsueki clan had such a foul tongue?"

"Kensei!?" Raven and Akatsuki screamed almost in unison.

"Please, Kensei tongue is sharper than a zanpak-to," Peako said between laughs.

BONG! BONG! BONG! The clock of the Academy struck three o'clock, as its ear shattering rings resounded through the halls and through every bone in the six shinigami's bodies. Raven, Akatsuki, Peako, and Kensei, looked into the broiling air as the ringing from the third bell slowly dissipated. The four shinigami let out a long sigh.

"Here comes mister sunshine." Akatsuki said as she dropped her head to the desk letting her hair fan out.

"Seriously," Kensei said as he leaned back in his chair, "I've met hollows who were more merciful."  
"You four assume too much," Nanao said still red from laughing so much, "Captain Kuchiki rarely ever teaches this class because being the head of the Kuchiki Clan, and a Captain of the 13 Protection Squads, leaves him with almost no time."

"Yup, that's why Captain Ukitake also helps with the class, but unfortunately he's always sick so we had to have a plan C, AKA, Nanao and myself." Hisagi said with a smile.

"Super, and your point is?" Kensei said sarcastically as students started to walk into the room.

"It means, Captain Kuchiki will not be here so chill out." Hisagi said as he and Nanao turned around and walked up to the board.

"Sweet!" Raven yelled as he almost fell out of his chair causing all the other students around him to turn and flash him a 'you're a freak' kind of look.

The student's laughing and staring were ended by Nanao. She had dropped her humongous encyclopedia sized book which caused the front table to collapse, and a sound like a bomb to go off. As a result every student spun around and attached their eyes to a now blushing Lieutenant.

"Nice one Nanao." Hisagi teased before starting the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

"You stupid, idiotic, brainless punk!" Screamed Kensei throwing a large cup across the room, "I said I wanted Dragon's Eye tea, not Tiger's Eye tea!"

"Dude, you didn't get much sleep last night did ya?" Raven asked sliding a shoji door open. His dorms were destroyed in a terrible Bankai accident the day before. Captain Kurotsuchi had been demonstrating the Bankai release and no one had expected his Bankai to be so humongous, as a result it destroyed half the boy's dorms and two girl's dorms. He had asked Kensei if he could live at his house, not wanting to quadruple bunk.

"Yeah, I haven't been getting any sleep at all for quite a while." Kensei said rubbing his eyes then falling backwards into the futon, "It's excruciatingly annoying…AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY TEA!?" as he screamed his last sentence the door opposite Raven's opened and a servant rushed in and placed a new cup on the floor.

"I'm s-so sorry!" was all he could muster before turning and racing out the door, shutting it behind him.

"So I guess this is nobility at its finest." Raven teased as Kensei began to start sipping the steaming tea.

"No, this nobility at its grumpiest." Kensei replied with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for class Kensei?" Raven said as he closed the door, walked into his temporary room and began rustling around, Kensei could hear the brushing sounds of Raven's Shihakusho, and the clanking of his zanpak-to.

"There's no class today." Kensei said in a mockingly calm voice

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah a messenger came by this morning and told one of my attendants that there would be no class today."

"You couldn't have told me before I got ready?"

"I guess I could have, but what fun would that have been?" After he finished speaking Raven threw open the door and flew through the air with his sword drawn, but Kensei was able to grab his zanpak-to which lay beside his bed, unsheathe it and block Raven's attack.

"You're so predictable." Kensei mocked as he threw his hot tea at his fuming friend.

"AHHHHHH! Damn you Kensei." Raven screamed as he jumped back and struggled to take off the top part of his Shihakusho off and get away from the still steaming tea. Kensei laughed so hard tears came to his eyes and he fell backward in his bed.

A few minutes later both boys laid on the floor, Kensei exhausted from laughing, and Raven from running all over the place.

"Kensei, you are the biggest ass I have ever met!" Raven said as he sat up and walked into his room to change

"Raven, you are the biggest looser I have ever met." Kensei shouted after him

After Raven had disappeared into the room, Kensei got up and decided that class or no class he should get ready. So slowly and lethargically, he stood and walked through a third set of doors. The outside light flooded in and caused the many kimonos to sparkle, and shine. However Kensei bypassed all the golden threaded kimonos and went straight to the back of the room put on his Shihakusho, then found a black kimono and draped it over his shoulders.

"If there's no class today, why'd you bother getting ready." Raven jested

"I lied there is class today, and by my watch you have about 10 minutes to get ready and be in class. Good Luck." Kensei said stepping on Ravens head before flash stepping off.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of swords crashing against each other filled the air as Kensei of the Rueketsueki Clan, and Raven Chenn of the Rukongai District 80 clashed swords. A huge cloud of dust gathered within the great basin where the two ferociously fought. Everyone looking down form the balcony tried their best to keep their eyes on the two but they would very briefly appear then disappear.

"Wow, their really serious," Hisagi said crossing his arms then leaning on railing, "Do you think it's going to end in a death?"  
"Possibly," Captain Ukitake said

"Won't Lord Rueketsueki get angry at you if his son dies in your class?"  
"I'm quite confident that if his fight does end in a death, it won't be Kensei." Ukitake said as his eyes returned to the battle.

As the captains eyes fell upon the court, all movement stopped. Slowly the dust faded, revealing that both boys had numerous cuts around their body. Kensei had a very nasty cut on his left arm and Raven had a terrible cut above his right eye. Each boy still had the same face they had when the fight had begun. Kensei had an uninterested look on his face as he continued to hold his blood red swords, and Raven had the eyes dipped in fury, the shards of his blade slowly circling his head like a deadly halo.

"Raven," Kensei said, "The more we do this the more I am becoming board, I kinda want to go and have a drin…"  
"SHUT UP!!" Raven screamed, "I swore I'd kill you and you better be damn sure that I will. You want to get this over quickly? Not a chance. I'm fighting until you're dead."

"My, my" Kensei said with a shrug and a shake of his head, "Well if you want to keep fighting, I guess I'll just have to end this. To be honest I have lost all enjoyment in this fight."  
Kensei slowly turned and walked about ten paces before turning again. He extended one sword out to the right and the other in front of him making a large L out of the swords.

"Now my friend I will show you why, in the Seireitei, we have such a grand class system, and why it was hopeless to even attempt to kill me." Kensei said as his eyes bore holes through his opponent. Slowly he released the hilts of both the swords, catching the chain and swinging both swords in a large circle. "Bankai."

"W-what did you say?!" Raven stuttered as he stepped backward, "H-how, when, how did you achieve Bankai?!"

"That's a question for another time," Kensei chuckled, "Now prepare yourself for death. "Akitsukami no Mikado Kokuro Kogaiku Hirozukoga (Emperor of the Dead, Royal Crimson Moth)."

"Fly Akitsukami no Mikage Kokuro Kogaiku Hizukoga (Emperor of the Dead, Royal Crimson Moth, I'm sorry, Raven." Kensei stopped twirling the swords and let them droop toward the ground. Suddenly the blades began to bleed and the ground below Kensei's feet became died red with blood.

"What the hell?!" Raven said jumping back to avoid the immense quantity of blood that was encompassing the field, "What kind of a Bankai is this?!"

"My Bankai is neither a strength Bankai nor a kido Bankai. It is a special form of Bankai which only those of the Rueketsueki family can achieve." Kensei slowly began to walk toward Raven slowly grasping the hilts of his zanpak-to once again. "Have I ever told you what my name, Kensei Rueketsueki, means? "Kensei" is written with the Kanji for power, and "Rueketsueki" is written with the Kanji for Blood and Mist."

"Shut up damn it! Bankai or no Bankai I can still beat you!" Raven screamed running straight into the pool of blood with Kensei standing in the center.

"Big mistake." Kensei said as he thrust one of his swords into the blood soaked ground. The second he did so his blade shot up right in front of Raven, who jumped back in surprise.

"What the…" Raven said as Kensei lifted his sword out of the ground and the sword that had almost cut Raven burst into blood falling back to the ground. "Damn what kind of a Bankai is this; I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"I'll just back off and attack from far off." Raven thought as he tried to take a step back, but his feet wouldn't move when he looked down the blood was rapped halfway around his legs like a chain and he couldn't move. He looked up at Kensei and saw that a length of the chain that connected his sword together was covered by blood. "You!"

"Have you figured it out yet? Whatever I put into the blood on the ground, wither it be the chains of my zanpak-or the actual blade, will be resurrected in blood to destroy my enemy, and now here's the real fun part," Kensei knelt down and shoved one sword into the ground which came up and cut raven across the chest, then Kensei thrust his hand into the blood, suddenly a huge hand came up in back of Raven and grabbed him driving the blade further in, "Well that was fun, and now you know not to cross my path, ever."

Then as suddenly and unexpectedly as it happened Kensei's Bankai disappeared leaving Raven bleeding on the ground. Kensei turned and began to walk the other way. Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Shuuhei were on the field before anyone could blink an eye trying to stop the bleeding. Then a few minutes later Lieutenant Isane Kotesu from 4th company ran out from the building with four other squad members and took Raven away on a stretcher.

"Was that the surprise?" Peako asked Akatsuki as they watched as Raven was taken away, all Akatsuki did was give a distinctive but subtle nod.

As Raven was cleared from the battle field Kensei made his way up the wooden stairs to where his other classmates had beheld the bloodshed. His feet thumped and sounded like drums against each wooden landing. Then as he turned the corner at the top of the steps his eyes beheld 16 faces of pure terror and Peako and Akatsuki who just stared at him with empty eyes. Kensei walked a few feet, sat down with his back against the white wall and began bandaging the wounds on his arms and face. As he finished he looked up to see the faces of Akatsuki and Peako

"Kensei, wh…" began Peako

"Akatsuki Michihayato, Rikuto Daichi, you're up next came a voice from around the corner. Lieutenant Shuuhei slowly made his way around the bend and met the ever more shocked faces of the students, he was drenched in blood. His arms red with Raven's blood and his black Shihakusho wilted with the weight of the blood, "Everyone may go home for the day if they wish, except for Akatsuki-san, and Rikuto-kun."

"You gona stay?" asked Kensei as he rose to his feet

"Yeah, I want to see this fight."

"Guess I'll stay to, I herd that Rikuto is pretty fierce."

"So is Akatsuki." Peako replied.

Kensei's eyes followed Akatsuki and Rikuto as they made their way onto the red field. Akatsuki stood facing Kensei, Peako and Lieutenant Shuuhei, and Rikuto stood with his back turned to the three, all the others had left the second they had been excused. This time there was no wind stirring the damp sand, only a slowly setting sun casting long shadows in the evaporating pools of blood.

"You two ready?" yelled Hisagi across the field. At once the two zanpak-to were drawn shinning in the fading light and resonating with the will to kill their opponent. "Begin!"

"Destroy Hitokotomioiwazuri! (Silence of the Earth)"Akatsuki screamed as she thrust her zanpak-to into the ground and let it resonate through the courtyard."

"Disappear Shouketsuru Seishingyoku! (Obliterate Spirit Force)" Rikuto said as he held his blade out in front of himself. The ringing of Akatsuki's zanpak-to drifted off and died. "Hitokotomioiwazuri, a zanpak-to that can incapacitate anyone who hears its cry, incapacitate them to such an extent they appear to be dead. I have studied you and you're three friends zanpak-to very carefully. We have seen what Kensei-kun's Bankai does, but did you know that in its shikai form it can control any blood that is spilt during the battle turning it into blades or chains or anything he wills. Peako-san's zanpak-to blocks out the light of the sun and takes away a person's sight, except for herself and anyone else she wishes to see in her black Hell. Raven's doesn't interest me in the least because it is a strength based Bankai and I can't do anything about it. You and all your friends are worthless"

"You really need to shut the hell up." Akatsuki said as she flew toward Rikuto and delivered such a powerful blow that she sent him flying across the field.

"Before I was rudely interrupted I wanted to tell you that my zanpak-to neutralizes all kido based zanpak-to, like Kensei-kun's, Peako-san's, and yours." Rikuto said as he wiped blood from his brow.

"So you can neutralize any kido based attack right?" Akatsuki said tapping her head with her zanpak-to

"Yup, so anything you through at me that is kido based will do nothing."

"Unless it is above the Shikai level."

"Who the hell ever told you that?!" Rikuto said stepping back

"You did, just by your reaction." Akatsuki said as she raised her sword horizontally so it laid in front of her glaring eyes. "Bankai. Amaterasu Hitokotomioiwazuri! (That which illuminates the Heaven's Silence of the Earth)

Suddenly the tip of Akatsuki's blade turned bright white and gradually turned darker and darker until the hilt was blacker than the night sky

"I don't suppose that you know what my Bankai does do you, after all this is the first time anyone has seen my Bankai release, well I'll show what the true power of my zanpak-to is."

Akatsuki then calmly walked over to a tree that had grown up against the western wall and barely touched the tip of her sword to the trunk. Before anyone could blink an eye the tree burst into flames and within ten seconds it was a shriveled, smothering pile of ash. After she incinerated 

one tree she walked to the next tree and hit it with the black hilt the tree became a frozen sculpture that then shattered into a million pieces.

"Your zanpak-to can only neutralize the attacks of kido based zanpak-to as long as they are in their Shikai form." Akatsuki said dragging her sword walking slowly to Rikuto leaving a trail of fire in her wake, "Unfortunately for you, you have both underestimated me, and you have called me and my friends worthless. Apparently you haven't learned from the previous battle how useless a shikai is against a Bankai."

Rikuto stumbled back shielding his face from the intense heat coming from Akatsuki's sword. Akatsuki stood firm walking slowly toward her victim, her sword singing with excitement. The heat was so intense that every pool of blood on the field was evaporated and became a mist just above the ground. Horrified but not wanting to be cornered Rikuto charged at the darkened figure, knowing it would be a long shot.

"AHHHHHHH!!" the cry rang through the entire academy making everyone shudder regardless of their rank.


	5. Chapter 5

"AHHHHH!" the cry caused Kensei and Lieutenant Hisagi who were watching with their backs against the wall to jump up and join Peako at the railing. All three looked at the two young shinigami standing in the center of the field.

"W-what the Hell?"Rikuto said as he looked at his empty right hand where his had held his zanpak-to, it was empty and to his horror it was frozen up to his shoulder. He looked up at Akatsuki who was standing a good distance from him. She held her hand out and dropped a sword it fell with a clank on the ground. "How did you…?"

"My zanpak-to is so powerful, that on top of being to freeze objects, it can also freeze time to some extent. It isn't a single powered zanpak-to, it has three major power "rankings" that can be obtained," slowly a questionable face took the place of her sneer, "Why am I telling you this? It's a major waste of time, cause before you can process this information, you'll be dust in the wind."

Akatsuki ran toward the defenseless silhouette in the fading light, darkness would soon be upon them. Kensei, Peako, and the Lieutenant held their breath, the dark figures were almost unrecognizable, the wind that had blown earlier started to stir and the trees like attendants bowed to the shinigami. When the wind died it was silent all that could be seen were two figures, one kneeling on the bloody ground and the other with a sword at the others neck.

"Byaku-rai (Pale lightning)" Lieutenant Hisagi sent a fire like a star into the sky, revealing that Akatsuki's blade was only inches from Rikuto's neck.

"It's over, I'm done, I don't care if it is declared your fight or my fight, because we both know who won." After saying this Akatsuki sheathed her sword turned and started to walk away. In a fit of rage Rikuto grabbed his zanpak-to from the ground and shot after Akatsuki.

"Byaku-rai! (Pale lightening)" Peako yelled

"Raikoho! (Fiery Lightening Howl)" Kensei hollered

"Rikujo Koro. (Six-Rod Light Restraint)" Hisagi almost whispered

Suddenly Rikuto was petrified, Kensei and Peako had sent two bolts of lightning flying between the two below, and Hisagi had cast a spell incapacitating Rikuto. All the boy could do was to look up at the three figures, arms extended with their fingers smothering, then turn to Akatsuki who had redrawn her sword.

"If you insist on suffering the same fate as Raven, who am I to deny you." Her sword shimmered in the darkness and cut Rikuto from his Right shoulder to his left hip, almost the exact same wound that Raven had suffered. The spells shattered and Rikuto fell to the ground.

Fourth company was speedy to reply and took Rikuto away, just like raven before him. Akatsuki made her way up to where the three spectators stood, like Kensei covered in blood.

"Thanks but I could have handled it." Akatsuki said as she reached the other shinigami

"Yeah but the fight was over, it's yours, and you've got us you don't have to always handle it alone." Peako said smiling

"I guess we should go see how Raven's doing, even if we fight almost all the time he is one of my friends." Kensei said

"Yeah and you better apologize for being such a jerk to him lately." Akatsuki said as they made their way down the steps

"Jeez, that was unexpected." Hisagi said to himself just before disappearing.

"This is so excruciatingly boring I could die!" Kensei yelled louder then he expected before slouching down in his chair. After Akatsuki's battle with Rikuto, Kensei, and Peako went to see Raven, Akatsuki met them there after getting cleaned up; Kensei really didn't care how he looked if he was only going to a hospital. "Can't we just come back when this mother fu…damn that hurt, no double teaming."

"You deserved it." Akatsuki and Peako chimed. They both hit him at the exact same time, Peako got him in the gut and Akatsuki hit him square in the face.

"Besides, none of this would have happened if you had gone Bankai on his ass." Akatsuki said before sitting down next to Raven who was sleeping on a large bed in a huge room, compliments of Peako and her family. "You are going to wait with us until he wakes up!"

Kensei just slouched even more in his chair, letting his head slump forward and his hair fall into his face.

"Whoa." Raven dizzily blinked in the bright whiteness of the room, moving his head from left to right trying to regain his bearings. Slowly he began to make out three figures standing in the room with him. He blinked three more times to find Peako, Akatsuki, and… Kensei. "What the hell Kensei you came, well you can leave." Raven said as he crossed his arms only to feel the sharp pain of having weight put on his chest.

"Well I was kinda forced against my will." Kensei said under his breath, but all that received was a stomp on his foot by Akatsuki. "Mmmm, I mean I came to apologize for being such a freaking jerk lately."

"You sure as hell are a freaking jerk." Kensei had to bite his tongue to stop from saying something he knew he would regret.

"Well I couldn't practice Bankai during the day or it wouldn't be a surprise so I had to do it during the night which, obviously deprived me of much needed sleep."

"Prove that you are sorry."

"Well, ya know how you're always complaining about your stupid room mate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess you could stay at my house, you can take one of the spare rooms, my parents are rarely ever home so you shouldn't have any parental related problems."

"Nah."

"and, I will help you achieve Bankai." Kensei had to force the last sentence out of his mouth, he had just swore away some time, and swore to help Raven catch up with him, it made Kensei sick, but it had to be done.

"Deal, oh by the way, I thought for sure that that last shot was fatal, what happened?"  
" To tell you the truth it was intended to be fatal, but something went askew…"

"What?" Raven asked curiously

"You and the other's were probably to freaked out to notice but right before I administered the final blow… I, sneezed, and missed terribly." The other three looked at each other and burst out with laughter, which quickly ended when Raven started crying out in pain from laughing so hard.

"Well we'll leave you to your recovery." Peako said as she, Akatsuki, and Kensei turned and walked out the door.

"Now Kensei was that so hard?" Akatsuki asked with an air of sarcasm about her, but when she turned around Kensei was there passed out on the ground.

"Well at least we're already at the hospital

"No, no, no, you're trying way too hard." Kensei said standing up and walking into the sun from underneath the large pine tree to over where a very flustered Raven was trying to achieve Bankai. "When I learned Bankai it was really random and spontaneous, I truly didn't intend to achieve Bankai that day."

"All we're doing every day is working on my shikai release and it isn't helping one damn bit." Raven said sending a million needles flying into the ground and sending up a pillar of dust.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly a certified Bankai instructor, those are left to the Captains some vice captains, and some nobility. So you are left with Akatsuki or me and unfortunately for you Akatsuki is helping Peako so you're only choice for a Bankai instructor is me." Kensei said as he walked straight through the cloud of dust with his zanpak-to in his left hand, he stopped right in front of Raven and struck him with his sheathed sword, "So calm the hell down and concentrate on you're damn shikai release!"

"You bastard!" Raven said getting to his feet, "This has nothing to do with concentration, or meditation, or any of this shit you're having me do! This isn't how I work, and I'm surprised it worked for you!"

"You're right, this isn't how you work." Kensei said unsheathing his zanpak-to, "If you lack the ability to achieve Bankai by your self, I'll just have to force it out of you. Cut his flesh Kokuro Kogaiku Hirozokuga (Royal Crimson Moth)."

"Now you're talkin' my language!" Raven smiled and raised his hands to resurrect the fallen needles.

"Damn that sucked!" Kensei said as he bandaged up a large gash on his right arm, "All that and still no Bankai, but I must say your shikai gets scarier and scarier."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to be using Bankai any time soon." Raven sighed as he fell backwards into the cool grass.

"Well we sure did a number on the training ground," Kensei said as he looked down at the battered field, "You just gotta' get your mind off of this obsessive Bankai thing. Let's take a break for a while and we'll have a party or something. You're going to get sick if you keep obsessing over this kind of thing."

"Typical, you're always so lax and airheaded; heaven knows how the hell you achieved Bankai before me."

"Yeah well let's just relax for a few days then we can start up again. Plus fighting for the most part boars me, it's mindless senseless violence that in the grand scheme of things is meaningless." Kensei paused thinking about what he just said, "Holy shit, I sound like Captain Tousen!"

"Yeah you do need one hell of a long break." Raven said laughing hysterically.

Both boys got up and started to walk back to Kensei's house. The training ground was about a quarter of a mile from the Rueketsueki castle. They walked in absolute silence through the tea gardens until they reached the great Torii that separated the outside world from the world and rule of the Rueketsueki's.

"You know, every time you walk through here you always have the funniest look of awe in your eyes." Kensei said in a taunting voice

"Well unlike you and Peako, I didn't really have that hot of a beginning." Raven snapped back as the two continued to walk under the Torii to sit on the wooden walkway and let their feet dangle off the short balcony

"Yeah so I heard, I've never really been outside the Seireitei but I hear that beyond those walls it's a pretty tough life. Before I met you or Akatsuki I knew this guy, his name was," Kensei paused and looked at the clouds, looking for the person's name, "Masakuri Agama, I think, one of the other noble families helped him sneak through the southern gate. He was a pretty good person but continuously worried about people outside of the walls." Kensei gave a short laugh, "I remember this one time I told him to 'forget about them, now ya got a great life.' The next day he left the Seireitei, he wanted to help those on the 'other side' damn fool. He was killed. Some dude wanted something Agama had, and killed him." Kensei looked down at his feet, "I've gotta give you you're props it must have sucked living in a place like that."

Both shinigami sat there in complete silence, neither moved, they just sat there looking at the water swirling around under their feet.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, no, you're trying too hard; you just need to let it come naturally." Akatsuki said as she sat with her back up against a tree fanning herself in the still hot shade.

"I know, I know you've been yelling at me for five hours already give it a break!" Peako snapped back between gasps of breath.

"Don't get that smart ass attitude I will…" Akatsuki was cut short as a dagger flew straight toward her face, she drew her zanpak-to to block it but for some reason the two blades never made contact, she tilted her head to look around her shimmering sword to see a tall figure silhouetted by the sun grasping the blade by the hilt.

"If you're trying to achieve Bankai and failing, it's not because you are unskilled or trying to hard, but rather you're failing because you're trying to rush a process that just can't be rushed." The dark figure said in a monotone voice similar to Kensei's

"Kensei, is that you?" Akatsuki asked shielding her eyes from the sun, and then the dark figure stepped into the shade of the tree, "Oh hello Captain Kuchiki!" Akatsuki said scrambling to her feet, "I'm sorry you looked somewhat like Kensei."

"Is my spiritual pressure truly that pathetic that you could mistake me for an exasperating, irritating teenager?" The Captain asked in the same droning voice.

"My father said that when you were my age, you were just as exasperating, and irritating." A voice came from above, somewhere within the tree.

"Young Lord Rueketsueki, I advise that you don't irritate me further than the irritation of your presence." Captain Kuchiki said not even bothering to raise his head to look into the tree. Suddenly Kensei jumped out of the tree, with his kimono flickering in the air, and landed right behind the captain.

"Good morning, Lord Kuchiki," Kensei said in an over dramatized voice accompanied with an over dramatized bow, Akatsuki had to grin at this. Fwap! Kensei was sent flying by a newcomer to the scene.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki." Peako said as she shook her fist to rid herself of the pain of punching Kensei, "What brings you to the Shinshizuma house?"

"The Rueketsueki's, your parents, and myself are having a small meeting separate from the meeting of Seireitei nobility."

"I truly hope that this is not a meeting of revolution." Peako said with a hint of sarcasm

"No it has to do with the protection of the realm."

"Than wouldn't that be the Shihowin family's duty as well?" Peako asked tilting her head in confusion

"That Shiho is off somewhere, and where ever that somewhere is she can't be found." Captain Kuchiki crossing his arms.

"Damn it Peako! That's like the third time this week you've sent me flying all the way to…UGH!" Raven flew through the air and kicked Kensei in the face.

"You bastard! How dare you ditch me like that to go hang out? You need to help me with my Bankai!" Raven screamed

"Oh, I'm so sorry… NOT!" Kensei spun on his feet and kicked Raven back, Raven did the same and the two continued to fight, until..Fwap! Fwap!

"What the HELL…O dad!' Kensei screamed barely catching himself. Kensei's father Suzuki stood next to Byakuya who now stood with his eyes closed, his sword drawn and eyes glaring down on Kensei and Raven.

"How dare you make Captain Kuchiki's job harder than it already is?! You both know better!" Suzuki bellowed. "Now apologize!"

"Sorry Captain." Kensei and Raven said before bowing

"Let's go Byakuya." Suzuki said as the two turned and started walking toward Peako's house.

"Dude," Raven began after the two had gone into the house, "I think that was the first time I met your dad, and I never want to do it again.

"Damn another hot day, I'm really getting tired of this." Kensei said as he fell backwards onto the cool grass beside Peako, Akatsuki, and Raven. The four Shinigami had been resting at Kensei's house by the stream. Now all of them were lying in the cool grass under a large cherry tree, exhausted from the heat.

"I honestly think I'm going to melt, I should have worn my school uniform instead of this black Shihakusho."

"Yeah, tell me about it, this sucks," Raven said shifting his head to expose another part of his face to the unrelenting sun, "Hey Kensei, got anything to dri…"  
"Hayame! Daisuke!" Kensei yelled before Raven could finish his sentence. Seconds later two servers ran out of one of the shoji doors and up to Kensei who was now sitting upright with his back against a tree.

"Yes, Lord Kensei?" the taller of the two men said.

"Hayame, bring out some ume sake, spring water, and some strawberry daifuku cakes," Kensei said running his fingers through his hair, "and Daisuke, get some umbrellas."

"Excuse me," Hayame said stammering a little, "You're not aloud to drink alcohol yet, right?"

"That's a stupid mortal world rule, there are no rules against it in the soul society, and anyway if we used a mortal calendar, all four of us would be well over twenty one, now go!"

"Yes sir," both men said before turning around and disappearing into the house.

"What the hell is a strawberry daifuku cake?" Raven said sitting up.

"Only the most delicious type of pastry ever!" Peako said as she sat shot up in surprise that Raven didn't know what the delicious treat was.

"God Raven," Kensei began, "By the way you act I would never have guessed that you were from the rukongai, I mean the way you pretend to know just about everything is totally, transparent." Kensei snickered a little to himself

"You know what Kensei? Screw you!" Just as Raven finished the two servers returned from inside the house. Daisuke immediately set to hanging the large umbrellas from the tree, creating a large white dome above the four teens, and Hayame placed the food and drink in front of the four who immediately went for the water and sake, Peako and Akatsuki definitely had more control when it came to the sake than Raven or Kensei, because in a matter of minutes Raven was falling all over the place and Kensei was laughing like a hyena.

"Um Kensei," Peako began as her and Akatsuki got to their feet, "Well just be going thanks for everything."

"Yeah your asses are officially drunk." Akatsuki said as she began to follow Peako out. Raven tried to catch them but failed miserably as he fell flat on his face, Kensei tipped over from laughing so hard.

The next day Kensei woke up in his bed with a humongous headache, as he sat up and rubbed his face he slowly began to recall what had happened the day before.

"Shit, Raven!" Kensei said as he shot up, draining all the blood from his head, causing him to fall and start the process over again. Once he got to his feat using his zanpak-to as a cane he made his way over to Raven's room, when he opened the Shoji door there was no one there. Raven's zanpak-to sat on the floor next to his bed, but Raven was no where to be found. Kensei searched the entire grounds before giving up.

"Screw this! There's no way in hell I'm wasting more time on this." Kensei walked back to his room and to his closet. As usual he opened the door and

"BLAHHHHHH!"

"SHIT WHAT THE HELL!?" Kensei yelled jumping back and falling on the ground, "Raven what the hell are you doing in my closet?!"

"I'm not sure I just woke up and herd you opening the door so I thought I'd scare you, and you should have seen your f…" Once again Kensei sent Raven flying across his room, but this time instead of going through a door he hit a support beam which stopped his propulsion very abruptly

"Dude, what the fu…" Kensei grabbed the almost helpless Raven by the ankle and threw him up into the air.

"You imbecile!" Kensei screamed as he ran to pick Raven up for another ass kicking.

"Stop, stop, shit have mercy on a drunken man." As Kensei slowed he realized how incredibly light headed he was and fell backwards onto his futon, and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kensei, Kensei, wake up." Came a taunting voice that echoed through the large chamber, "Kensei, Kensei, wake you lazy bastard." Kensei's senses finally came to and he drew his zanpak-to and pinned his tormentor to the ground.

"Who the hell, Raven? What the hell are you doing?" Kensei asked releasing his grip and sitting down, but still clutching his zanpak-to.

"After you beat the shit out of me you passed out. It was really random. Remember how much alcohol you had the other day?" Raven said raising one eyebrow at his confused friend.

"Wait a god damn second, you had just as much sake as I did, and maybe even more how are you ok?" Kensei asked finally sheathing his zanpak-to.

"I, unlike you have had an entire lifetime prior to this one to become accustomed to alcohol." Raven said proudly putting his hands on his hips and pointing his nose in the air.

"Shut up." Kensei said in a whiney voice as he fell backwards, he still felt really smashed and had no intention of getting up today, but reluctantly he got up and changed into his Shihakusho, but today instead of draping his normal black kimono over his shoulders he went over to a blood red kimono with the kanji for death written on the back.

"Why aren't you wearing you're normal kimono?" Raven asked as his friend emerged from the darkness of the closet.

"Just as a courtesy to my attendants, and family, when I wear the red kimono that means I'm in a terrible mood and everyone needs to get out of my way or I'm gonna go Bankai on their asses." Kensei walked past a rather shocked Raven, he was use to seeing Kensei normally level headed with his occasional outbursts, and those outbursts to tell the truth was scary, he couldn't imagine Kensei being pissed for an entire day, and he definitely was in no mood to see Kensei's Bankai anytime soon, that was some scary shit. "Raven, stop dilly dallying and get you're ass over here!"

"Kensei this isn't working." Raven complained as he let the needles floating above his head fall to the ground. He was honestly tired of Kensei's training, "Kensei…"

Kensei interrupted Raven's whining with a perfectly aimed dagger that he threw to graze Raven's cheek, "Raven, stop you're bitchin' it's really getting annoying." Kensei said as he removed his foot and back from the tree and began to walk to Raven. "Akitsukami no Mikage Kokuro Kogaiku Hirozukoga!"

"Shit."

"Wow Raven is still working at it." A voice came from behind Kensei.

"Yeah he was almost able to summon his zanpak-to without calling its name earlier when I put him up against my Bankai, but he failed, he's just at the brink of achieving Bankai. So how are you and Peako coming along?" Kensei asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"Well, you know it's coming." Akatsuki said slumping down to sit next to Kensei. She grabbed the large bottle of sake that sat in front of him and took a very modest sip, before falling back in the grass. Kensei eyeballed the bottle of sake, before picking it up, taking a big gulp, and dizzily getting to his feet. "Where are you going?" Akatsuki asked sitting up.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted to meet with me this afternoon, something about…" Before he could finish his own sentence Kensei flash stepped his way across the grounds, wither it was intentional or accidental, Akatsuki had no idea.

"Hey! Where'd that stupid bastard of a teacher run off to?" Raven asked walking up to Akatsuki panting and sweaty.

"D'no," Akatsuki replied, "He just said he needed to meet with Captain Kuchiki and disappeared. By the way he was drunk like hell so it should be a pretty good meeting from the sound of it."

"He's gonna get in some deep shit." Raven said falling backwards, "I almost want to go watch this go down."

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on." Kensei said out loud as he walked down the dusty street, kimono fluttering behind him as usual. Kensei walked and almost in complete silence, save for the few court guards who greeted him as he passed. Finally Kensei walked up to the two large wooden doors of the Kuchiki clan. Just before his hand fell upon the wood, the doors swung open. Kensei was shocked to say the least at what waited for him on the other side.

Every captain and vice captain of the thirteen court guard squads sat at a long table looking directly at the semi drunk teen.

"Hello?" Kensei said in a monotone voice, trying to hide his confusion, "Am I really that important that the second most powerful governing body of the Seireitei should gather just because of…"

"Shut the hell up and sit down, Rueketsueki Kensei!" Shouted a rather irritated Toshiro Hitsugaya

"Pardon, Chico piqueno" Kensei said with the gross amount of sarcasm that often tainted his voice, as he sat down at the end of the table right between Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Komamura, and Lieutenant Iba.

"It is our understanding that you have achieved the Bankai release, along with your friend Akatsuki. We also understand that your other friends Raven and Peako are also nearing the Bankai release is that correct?" asked Captain Kurotsuchi moving his hands with every word.

"Yeah," Kensei said crossing his arms

"My, my, what a disrespectful little punk," Kurotsuchi said before looking at Captain Ichimaru

"Well then," Ichimaru began, "Would you be so kind as to show us this beautiful Bankai of yours?"

Kensei stood up without saying a word and walked to the Kuchiki training grounds followed by the captains and lieutenants. Kensei walked to the center as the others created a large circle.

"I will wish for one of you to come and play target!" Kensei yelled as he drew his sword and manifested his shikai.

"I'll go." Toshiro said just as Kenpachi took a step forward, "Zaraki Kenpachi, you would end up killing the heir of the Rueketsueki if you fought with him."

"Well then, unexpected, to be honest," Kensei said shrugging his shoulders, "Akitsukami no Mikage Kokuro Kogaiku Hirozukoga." This time within seconds the entire courtyard was a lake of blood, each captain and lieutenant flash stepped to stand on top of the Kuchiki family's roof to avoid the red liquid.

"Very interesting," Ichimaru said as he watched the happinings from above. Captain Hitsuguya hung in the air watching the blood swirl below him. Kensei not even bothering to look up touched the tip of his sword to the blood and flung it into the air, as the drops of blood flew toward the young captain, all Kensei did was look at them and immediately they solidified into a sword that barely grazed the captains ear.

"What the hell?"

"My dear taicho, remember that even though I'm using a Bankai all the power of my shikai remains."

"Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled sending his great dragon strait to the pool of blood.

"Um mistake." Kensei said seeing that the blood from his Bankai had mixed with the water of Hyorinmaru. "Whether the blood is solid liquid or gas, it doesn't matter I still have full control over it" Kensei dropped one of his swords and began to contort his hand, and as the great red ice dragon flew back up toward the sky it shattered like glass. The fight was over

"Very, very interesting." Said Captain Kyoraku in reply to Ichimaru's earlier statement.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's amazing!" Akatsuki yelled running over to what Kensei thought would be a hug but turned out to be a congratulatory punch, "Squad six. I would've never guessed," She said as she sat down next to Raven.

"I guess now Akatsuki and I need to get into squads." Peako said walking up behind Kensei

"How the hell!?" Kensei shouted as he jumped back, "Damn it. I couldn't even sense you coming up. Even if you didn't achieve Bankai, you're as stealthy as a ninja."

"Kensei, we're Japanese, not Chinese, and I'm not that great, and you just suck at sensing sprit energy."

"Not true!" Kensei said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air, "I can sense my fathers, Captain Kuchiki, and a whole lot of other soul reapers spiritual energy."

"Fine you suck at recognizing any spiritual pressure that is below captain class." Akatsuki said falling backwards.

"You guys suck!" Kensei said sitting next to his four friends, "Damn Raven you seam a lot more quiet than you normally are. Depressed?"

"No, damn it, why would I be depressed?" Raven said shooting a glare towards Kensei.

Kensei shrunk back, "Well, first of all you swore angrily in your response." Kensei paused and studied his friends face, "Ya know if it's jealousy, to be honest all of us should be jealous of you." Kensei said changing Raven's expression questionable, "You my friend have been accepted into the infamous squad 11 the most bad ass of all 13 squads, although I must say Captain Kyoraku seams to have it made too, always drinking and surrounded by a whole bunch of female subordinates."

A smile slowly made its way onto Raven's face, "Kensei admitting jealously toward someone from the Rukongai?" Akatsuki and Peako faked fainting just to tease the teen. Kensei just calmly sat down flipping his kimono from under himself in an effort to avoid from sitting on the fine silk.

"Yup, that's what I'm saying," Kensei said running his hand through his hair, "To be honest I really wanted to be accepted into 11th, but I guess thy look down on the use of Bankai which is like the only reason I was considered for the 13 court guard companies, that and kido attacks which in the eyes of Zaraki is even worse."

"Well he can kinda be a bitch about that sort of stuff." Raven said falling backwards to meet a huge pair of bright pink eyes, "WHAT THE HELL?! Lieutenant Kusajishi?! Why are you here, where's Captain Zaraki?"

"Tee He," the lieutenant chuckled as, "Kenny actually needs Michihayato Akatsuki, but I'm sure Kenny will want to see you soon, after all you've been staying with Lord Rueketsueki." Yachiru turned to Kensei and made a very modest bow which Kensei respectfully returned; he had always liked Yachiru, because of her high energy spirit. "Anyway Kenney and the other captains want to meet with you Miss. Michihayato."

With that Yachiru ran off leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. "I know what's going to happen, I know what's going to happen." Kensei sang in a teasing voice standing up and poking Akatsuki in the arm.

"You're going to get punched in the face, if you don't stop that." Kensei stopped immediately and Akatsuki turned and left.

"Michihayato Akatsuki, thank you for coming on such short notice." Captain Yamamoto's voice rang out.

"You're very welcome." Akatsuki said accompanied with a shallow bow

"Well, well one of the four prodigies has a decent amount of respect." Captain Kurotsuchi said tilting his head as if his neck was broken.

"Yes, it's a relief after that twerp of a Rueketsueki." Soi Fong said from across the room.

"So Miss. Michihayato, would you like to demonstrate your Bankai?" asked Captain Ichimaru as he stood up and turned toward the courtyard still caked in blood.

"Yes."

"Soi Fong, you are to fight Mss. Michihayato." The captain Yamamoto said as he sat down in the large chair at the front of the Kuchiki Clan courtyard, with his lieutenant at his side.

"Yes sir." Soi Fong said as she made her way on to the field still tinted red from the last Bankai it had seen, "Michihayato, I feel obliged to inform you that I will not go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Akatsuki smirked as she looked at the lone captain, but before she walked onto the field she turned to the assembly in back of her, "And for your information, you, we are being watched."

"MR. RUEKETSUEKI!!" Captain Yamamoto, Kuchiki, Hitsuguya, Zaraki, and Kurotsuchi hollered in unison as they realized that Akatsuki was right, and right like it was planned Kensei fell down off the roof head first right in front of the captains.

"Allow me to take care of the intruder." Captain Zaraki said as he stepped forward causing Kensei to take a large step back.

"Calm your self Zaraki, I can not allow you to kill my friend's son, no matter how horrific and shameful his behavior is to the noble houses." Then turning to Kensei, Byakuya glared as his voice reached an almost yelling tone "Rueketsueki-kun, how dare you spy on this meeting?!"

"Oh, I wasn't spying; I was just here for, um, moral support." Kensei calmly said crossing his arms after brushing himself off and shooting a death glare at Akatsuki for ratting him out, but before Kensei could say another word, Captain Hitsuguya flash stepped his way over to the youth and fisted a good portion of his hair causing a rather shocked Kensei to yelp. "Ouch, ou, ou, ou, take it eas…ou!" Captain Hitsuguya kicked the youth out and returned to the others.

"Thank you for getting that filth out of my house Hitsuguya." Captain Kuchiki said in his normal monotone voice.

Akatsuki and Soi Fong just stood there in the field with their heads dropped.

"Why are you friends wi…?" Soi Fong began

"Don't ask, cause I'm not even sure." Akatsuki said raising her head, "Are you ready, Soi Fong?

"That's my line." The young but dignified captain said smirking, and it began.

"Hey Kensei how are you?" Raven yelled at the youth sitting on the steps of the Kuchiki castle, however he didn't get a reply, "Hey you bastard, I'm talking to you!" Kensei turned to reveal the half of his head that Hitsuguya had attacked, it was knotted, and frayed and everything negative about hair, Raven just stared before falling on the ground laughing his head off, Kensei just resumed attempting to fix the tangled mess.

Five minutes later when Raven finally calmed down and Kensei had just about taken out all of the knots in his hair there was a big boom from inside the walls.

"Damn what's happening?" Raven asked

"D'know I was kicked out before the battle even begun, but Akatsuki and the Captain released their Shikai's about an hour ago and Akatsuki released her Bankai about half an hour ago" Kensei said running his hands through his hair searching for any stray knots.

"Half and hour?! She is able to maintain Bankai for that long after just learning it?! Not to mention she is still very young to even know Bankai! That's freaking amazing!"

"Yeah and given the fact it's Soi Fong you know she's going all out, I can only maintain Bankai for about fifteen minutes at maximum strength before I get exhausted."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I fight you." Raven beamed with some false pride

"I said at maximum strength, I don't even need a third to kill you."

Both boys shot up and grabbed each other's collar and just when they were about to start beating the shit out of each other the doors swung open and Soi Fong and Akatsuki flew out swinging away tipping the two over giving the two bystanders a few cuts in the process.

"Damn that sucked" Kensei said getting up and brushing himself off.

"You got that right." Right as Raven said that, a herd of Captains, Lieutenants, the Kuchiki family guard, and other seated officers flooded out of the castle gates and trampled the two. "Raven…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm goin' home..let me know how it goes."

"Screw that I'm goin' with you, there's no way in hell I'm waiting around for that crowd to flood back inside those gates!"

"This is ridiculous!" It's been a few hours since those two have begun," BOOM, "and their," BOOM, "tearing up the entire Seireitei!" Kensei said laying back on his futon as Raven stood a few feet away with his back against one of the palaces supporting beams.

"I think it's pretty neat," Raven said shrugging his shoulders, "How cool would it be to go up against Captain Soi Fong! Don't you think so?"

"No." Kensei said sitting up and giving Raven a very questionable look, "And the only reason you think it would be cool is because your stupid and screwy."

"You know what Kensei?" Raven said moving from his place against the wall to right in front of Kensei's bed with sword in hand.

"What?" Kensei said from behind Raven which startled him to say the least.

"B…Wha…How?" Raven said stumbling back and falling on Kensei's bed.

"Flash step." Kensei's face contorted in confusion that his friend didn't know what such a basic technique was, "C'mon Raven you've used it a bunch of times…" Kensei turned and what he saw made him jump backwards and fall on Raven.

"Yo!" The familiar figure said with as bright a face as possible

"Yo?" Raven asked as he shoved Kensei up and off the bed with a thump, "What happened to you Akatsuki?!"

"Kiname, Bring bandages! Daisuke bring some hot water and tea! Fuyume look like you're doing something important!' Kensei yelled out the doors as Raven and Akatsuki sat down at the table in the middle of Kensei's room. Shortly after three attendants rushed in, Kensei immediately began bandaging Akatsuki's wounds on her arms as she and Raven began sipping the tea. "Fuyume what are you doing?"

"You asked me to look alive, sir!" he relpied

"Well you did, now get lost!" Kensei snapped as he tied off the bandages, "So do you have any news?"

"Squad eleven or two, when I left Zaraki and Soi Fong were arguing over who got me so I'll find out tomorrow."

"Lovely." Kensei said as he passed out on his futon.

"Um, Raven, what's up with Kensei."

"Oh, he drank quite a bit before you got here, so the sudden hype in action must of helped the alcohol take effect."

"How much is quite a bit?" Raven Pointed to the corner of the room where there were five toppled gallon jars.

"Well then…no wonder."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr. Rueketsueki, Mss. Michihayato, and Mr. Chenn you man enter!" The two large doors leading into the squad one barracks opened revealing all thirteen court guard captains and lieutenants. The three young members walked into the great hall stopping midway to the Captain of the first division between Captain Unahana and Captain Zaraki who grinned giving Raven shivers, reminiscing on what had happened in the past between him and the captain of the eleventh division.

"Today we are welcoming these three youth into the thirteen court guard squads." Captain Yamamoto's voice drew the three to attention, "First, joining squad six, and serving under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the sixth squad and head of the Kuchiki clan, Kensei Rueketsueki, heir to the Rueketsueki Family." Kensei made his way behind captain Kuchiki standing next to lieutenant Abarai.

"Rueketsueki hu? Just what we need in this di" THUMP! The lieutenant was cut short as Byakuya spun around and hit the lieutenant with his sword

"Nice." Kensei smirked before looking forward and away from the red head.

"Next, joining squad eleven, The Zaraki Combat Unit, and serving under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the eleventh squad and leader and founder of the Zaraki Combat Unit, Akatsuki Michihayato, of Rukongai District seventy-nine Kusajishi." Akatsuki made her way behind the towering figure where she stood with Lieutenant Kusajishi, and Ikakku Madarame. After seeing the last display no one spoke a word.

"Finally, joining squad eleven, The Zaraki Combat Unit, and serving under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the eleventh squad and leader and founder of the Zaraki Combat Unit, Raven Chenn, also of Rukongai District seventy-nine Kusajishi. Even though Mr. Chenn is already a member of squad eleven, today we formally recognize his installment." Raven made his way over to Akatsuki and the others after Captain Yamamoto was finished.

"This concludes the installment of the new members of the thirteen…"

"Excuse me Commander General Yamamoto." Raven interrupted earning surprised 'Raven shut up' faces from those who cared for his well being.

"Yes Mr. Chenn?" Yamamoto said with surprising ease.

"Where is Peako Shinshizuma?" Raven asked rather innocently, "We were under the impression that she would be here to be installed as well."

"Mrs. Shinshizuma has already been installed into squad 13 and has gone with Rukia Kuchiki to do some work in the world of the living. Does that answer your question?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Don't think I forgot about you three you will be on your first mission soon enough."


End file.
